Tights, Fights and Kissing
by Trinity108
Summary: In response to a challenge from Luke4Lorelai4eva set during the 4th season during Last Week Fights, This Week Tights.


Tights Fights and Kissing

_A/N I've been dealing with writer's block on "Learning a New Dance" so I thought I'd try my hand at a story challenge from Luke4Lorelai4eva: This takes place right after Lorelai makes fun of Jess for having the book Luke gave him She meets up with him and the juggler. The actual challenge is at the end._

Lorelai felt great relief when Luke assured her they were good. She wasn't really sure why she was so concerned, usually she would continue mocking that book that Jess had, then Luke had been so defensive, and he had walked away to get something to drink, but he'd never returned.

Looking to divert the attention away from their … what? A fight? A tiff? A spat, whatever. She realized that they'd been away from the table for some time. "Oh, hey, so your food's probably cold. You want to go get some more?"

She looked up at him wide-eyed hoping they would get back to the comfortable place they had been earlier. Well, it wasn't that comfortable, it was strange, the attraction she'd felt for Luke all those years ago now fit like an old sweatshirt, but tonight it was different, she noticed it when she got to the diner. The suit he wore so well, Carrie had been right, it was powerful. The way he looked at her, called her beautiful. He'd never said that before, she was sure he was being nice, but it would be amazing if he really felt something more.

Luke looked at her and shrugged, "Sure, or we can...you know." He glanced at the dance floor trying to read Lorelai's reaction. He wasn't sure what she expected. She'd accepted his invitation to his sister's wedding but he was having a hard time reading what she was thinking. The book she mocked Jess for said to let his actions speak for him. So he had a perfect opportunity to see how she felt. Right now he was second guessing himself, she had to know he was asking her to dance, right?

Lorelai was expecting Luke to want to sit down on the sideline and observe the crowds; it was what he always did. So it took her by surprise when he suggested something else, but no specifics. Wide-eyed and completely flummoxed she answered, "We can...do what?"

Crap! He knew she didn't really feel the same way he did, why on earth did he put himself out there? What a jackass, Danes. She sees you as a friend, idiot. Period end of story. Aw shit, in for a penny in for a pound. Let's hear her tell me to my face. He took a deep breath and jumped, "You want to dance?"

His heart stood still for that spilt second before mischief entered her smile and he began to breathe again. Maybe he'd been right.

She looked at him, realizing what he asked. Luke! Luke "I hate town stuff" Danes had asked her to dance. "Really?"

She couldn't believe that he'd asked her or that her heart had just raced at the thought of him holding her in his arms. So she smiled waiting for him to deliver the punch line.

The music gently played in the background as he thought, 'Man the work! But so worth it I hope.' "Yeah," he replied.

Still sure he was waiting to pull the football away from her as she was running up to it, she stalled for time, "Um, you said before you don't dance."

Luke was starting to enjoy the feeling he got that Lorelai was actually thrown by his suggestion. She looked like she was afraid to step into that arena too. So he smiled and went back to their bantering, "Well, I'm a compulsive liar."

She still smiled up at him waiting for the joke but he looked at her with such intensity she had to look away. Waiting for the shoe to drop, she figured she owed him an opportunity to punk her so making a funny face she said, "Um, okay, yeah, let's dance."

He was holding out his hand, and as soon as she went to take it he was going to pull it away and yell, 'Psyche!' or something. She went to slap her hand into the air that she was convinced would no longer hold Luke's hand, but she connected with his. He hadn't pulled it away. He let her hand rest on his as he led her out onto the dance floor. Lorelai kept waiting for him to make a joke and go back to the roles they had been so comfortable in for years. But he held her right hand and put her left hand on his shoulder. At first it reminded her of the dance lessons at Miss Margot's in preparation for her first Cotillion, you could have driven a truck between the two of them.

In a very short amount of time she felt Luke's hand draw her closer. She adjusted her left hand and had a difficult time figuring out where to look. Each time she glanced at Luke he was looking intensely at her. A small flutter settled in her stomach threatening to return the turkey leg she'd eaten a short time before. Was she dating Luke? She smiled to herself as he looked at her and grinned.

She then realized that Luke was a very good dancer! He hadn't stepped on her toes and he was smooth, very smooth, Whoops! She however wasn't as she almost tripped. He tightened his grip on her and she felt herself come in contact with the solid wall of muscle that was his chest.

She looked up at him and he smiled sweetly at her. It took her breath away as she settled her head on his shoulder.

Luke was having his own time of it; he had Lorelai in his arms! The sweet smell of strawberries wafted up from her hair. He smiled thinking that that was as close to the fruit she'd get if it wasn't layered in sugar. He shifted his hands around her back gently, giving her the room to tell him to back off. But here she was, adjusting to him, coming closer and closer until she almost tripped. He chuckled silently to himself, wondering about the sudden klutziness.

God he wanted this moment to last forever! Holding Lorelai against his chest, her head on his shoulder, he felt like he could fly. What he didn't realize was that he was humming, deep in his chest and suddenly he was singing along with the music.

"The moon's never seen me before, but I'm reflecting light."

Lorelai was relishing the new feelings that were being stirred up in her as Luke held her close. When he started to hum, she felt it in her stomach. Ok, maybe a bit lower, and she knew she was in trouble when his deep melodious baritone actually sang. She stopped dead in her tracks and Luke's eyes flew open.

He stood still holding his breath waiting for her to begin to dance again. What'd happened? Shit, he remembered he was humming, was he that bad? Hold on! Lorelai was looking at him waiting for something. Her hand moved up to his cheek barely touching it. He leaned in and stopped, she didn't back away so he continued to lower his head until their lips brushed against each other.

Lorelai felt him moving in and she closed her eyes so she wasn't entirely sure he had kissed her, it was barely there. She opened her eyes and smiled at him. He smiled gently and leaned in again. This time she knew she'd been kissed and she kissed him back. The thought that his lips were so soft and that spark that was missing in so many of her previous dates coursed through her and made her gasp.

Luke pulled away, afraid that he'd finally overstepped the boundaries she'd drawn. He looked at her intensely, waiting for the rejection. Lorelai was processing something and he wasn't sure it was good, so he stood still and just waited for what seemed like an hour.

She scrunched her forehead and worried her brow and she looked at him from the corner of her eyes. "Soooo, Luke. Does this mean we're dating?"

Waiting for him to tell her yes and scared to death he was going to laugh at her, her stomach dropped as his face broke out in a huge grin and he shook his head. It was a joke! Damn it she knew better, what on earth would Luke see in her! Wait, what did he say? "I'm sorry, what was that?"

Luke gently brought his hand to her face and lowered his voice, "I said, 'Yes Lorelai, we're dating.' At least I hope we're dating. Does that work for you?"

Lorelai couldn't contain the grin that threatened to overtake her face. All she could do was nod. Luke's smile mirrored hers and he slowly said, "Good to know."

He then drew her close as they continued to dance into the future.

**Responding to the story challenge: Tights, Fights and Kissing**

**Summary: I would love to see a fanfic based on the almighty and famous first dance scene between Luke and Lorelai, that ends in a kiss. It can be a one shot or multiple chapters, your choice. Please Luke and Lorelai only, no reference to Rory and her drama's with Dean.**

**Reviews are always good. :) Please let me know what you think. I'm still working through the next chapter of Learning. I'll see if this helps.**


End file.
